The current trend in laundry cleaning products is to provide both cleaning and fabric softening with a single product. Such products have a great deal of appeal to consumers because of their convenience. Although there are several products of this type on the market, there is still a need for a convenient, neat, and relatively inexpensive product which incorporates a liquid laundry detergent and a fabric softener. Such a product can be added to the washer and be carried through the drying cycle, with the fabric softener being released when the product is exposed to the drying cycle.